


Tomatoes

by princey_pie



Series: Dear Diary Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Food, Food Issues, Gen, they're kinda messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman invited a few friends and unfortunately this involved food.
Relationships: Platonic DLAMPR, Virgil & Roman & Remus & Deceit & Logan & Patton
Series: Dear Diary Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193599
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Tomatoes

Virgil, Dorian, and Patton, and even his twin Remus, were in town.

“You guys can come to my place,” Roman invited them excitedly. He thought that some take out and a movie with his best friends sounded nice.

It had gone down when Patton had shown up a little later than everybody else with a bag of groceries in his arms. “I just thought since you’re already hosting I could treat you all to a homecooked dinner!”

Roman didn’t have the heart to tell him no but- “I thought we wanted to order something, you know, like usual,” hesitantly said. Upon Patton’s disappointed look, however, he quickly backpaddled. “But homecooked does sound nice, Pat.”

Various noises of agreement sounded from the others. Especially Remus’ yell stood out. “Hell yeah, you know I’ll devour anything! Starved as three-legged raccoon right now, no offense to you Veevee.” Virgil simply flipped him off, warning him a snicker from Dorian.

Patton’s smile returned as quick to his face as it fell and soon he was twirling through Roman’s kitchen like a tornado let loose. And while Logan sat the table and Remus enthusiastically helped to chop the vegetables Roman lingered anxiously in the doorway while trying to look like he wasn’t.

He still jumped when Virgil stepped up behind him. And while he tried to conceal with a dramatic pose against the door frame, Virgil didn’t seem convinced. “So you’re telling me what’s up, frowning crown, or do I have to walk by again?”

Roman showed them his thousands sun smile. “I’m just peachy, why you’re asking?”

Virgil’s eyebrows skyrocketed under his purple fringe. “Because you’re jumpy and not in your loveable I’m-an-overenergetic-anime-character-way but in a very me way. Dude, the role of the anxiety bundle is already taken in this friend group. Also, you haven’t thrown around a single nickname since Patton walked in. So spill it, princey, you know you can talk to me, to us actually.”

Roman decided that a big fat dose of denial was his way to go. “Aw, you admit you love me.”

Virgil obviously waited for him to continue and when nothing came, he sighed. “Fine then. Bottle up your emotions like the average heteronormative white guy that you’re not. Just, take care, ‘kay?”

Roman was saved from a response when Patton made his way through the door with a large pot in his hands, Remus on his tail and shouting: “Hot stuff coming through!”

Suddenly Roman’s stomach was in knots again. With a heavy heart, he followed the others to the table and took his seat.

“So, Patton, what potion did you come up with in that pot?” Roman tried to sound lighthearted but judging from the looks Virgil threw it wasn’t up to par with his usual acting skills.

“I made pasta!” Pattoncherre and lifted the lid of the pot with a flourish that could put Roman’s to shame.

A delightful smell emitted from the tomato sauce in the pot and Roman felt relief flood through him as he sacked in his seat. Pasta he could do, noodles were safe.

He waited with the others as Logan served everyone a portion, except for Emus who tore into his meal as soon as Logan let go of his plate. No one minded and they all soon followed his example. Even Roman found himself excited. The noodles were thick and absorbed the sauced nicely, but most importantly they were familiar. They stayed the same and so did the tomato sauce with the meatballs, taste, and texture as they should be, nothing on his plate that could surprise him. Just as Roman liked it.

That was until he took the first bite. He bit soon and a squelching sensation spread in his mouth mere seconds before the taste assaulted his tongue. All his acting skills couldn’t keep Roman from spitting the mouthful back on his spoon.

“Ew,” Remus let out from across the table. “And they say I’m the brother without table manners.”

Patton all the while did look more concerned. “Did you burn yourself. It’s really hot, especially the tomatoes. Sorry, I should have warned you.”

Roman felt his throat close up. “Yeah, hot,” he managed to choke out.

He stared at his plate, only briefly relieved that everybody went back to eating. He moved the noodles a bit with his spoon and yep, there they are, clear as day and red as the devil himself: Tomatoes. Roman bit his cheek to keep the tears at bay. Why would someone ruin a perfectly finde pasta with tomatoes? Couldn’t he just eat one meal in peace, was that too much too ask. Apparently yes and on top of all, Patton must have noticed his lack of eating.

“Ro, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, padre. Just not feeling hungry,” Roman heard himself say. His ears were ringing with a high pitched noise and he faintly remembered his dad’s voice telling him to stop making such a fuss and get a grip and just eat the damn tomato. Or the cabbage. Or the cranberries. Or whatever it was his parents had piled on his and Remus plate that evening. The memory of him gagging and crying through it and his stomach churn.

He tried to focus back on the present when he heard Remus speak. “Don’t take it deadly serious, daddyio. Roman’s just not an eater, more of a tiny little mouse nibbling!” He then proceeded to shove pasta in his face with his bare hands, imitating whiskers.

Heat rose to Roman’s cheeks. “As opposed to you who will inhale everything within a two feer radius if it’s at least 30% edible.”

Remus shrugged. “You say it like that’s a bad thing. Come on, at least eat a few spoons of the meal Patton cooked. Normally you’re such a people pleaser.”

This was so the wrong moment for Remus to develop any kind of social etiquette. So Roman pulled out m his best sarcastic eye roll, he learned from Dorian after all. “And you’re not, or what?”

Remus was so shocked he actually stopped eating. “What you’re talking about, dipshit, I don’t need every single person on this planet to like me.”

Roman snorted. “No, but that fascination of gross stuff, the black humor and the sexual innuendos, you know who would have liked that? Dad. After all these years, you’re still trying to please our dear daddy. So please don’t throw stones when you’re sitting in a glass house.”

Remus swallowed dryly once, them his obnoxious seld was back. “Geez, all I was saying is that maybe you should eat what’s on your plate. But go off, I guess.”

“No!” Roman sprung from his chair. “You don’t get to pull that bullshit too! That’s not something minor you can just brush aside! I’m done with our parents, and apparently your, sick fixation, on forging people to eat food they don’t like! I had to listen to this until I was 11 and I’m not starting it with you again!”

The others had watched his outburst with wide eyes and frankly, Roman just wanted to curl up in a corner and vanish under mysterious circumstances.

“Roman, please try to calm down and take a seat. We do not scream at each other,” Logan finally stated as calm as possible. “Then we will have a talk.

With nausea swirling through him, making him feel dizzy, Roman gladly sunk back in his chair.

Patton awkwardly cleared his throat but when he spoke his tone was soft but determined. "Well kiddo, I can’t say I know what’s going on here or what’s running through your head but I did notice that you’re very- exclusive about what you eat and otherwise you tend to lose your appetite rather quickly. I just thought that you liked pasta but if I misunderstood then-”

“No, I love your pasta! Really, I do! It’s just that I don’t like a lot of food? I mean, I know that picky eaters are annoying but-”

Dorian interrupted him. “You’re not annoying, Roman. Do we look annoyed? Except Virgil from this, it’s just his face.”

Roman snorted at Virgil’s offended gasp and as Patton had to stop him from attacking the other with his fork. As both calmed down, Virgil from his fuming and Dorian from his laughing, Dorian turned back to serious. “No, for real, Princeton, you are allowed to have preferences. And they don’t have to be reasonable either.”

Roman squirmed in his seat. “But there are like, a lot.”

“But there is also so much food that you like! And as long as you eat, you can have pasta three times a day for the rest of your life if that’s what makes you happy!” Patton chimed in.

Logan adjusted his glasses. “As much as I have to warn you from only consuming noodles without any vitamin c, I highly agree with the previous statements. As long as you intake all necessary nutrients it’s not anyone’s business what you do or doesn’t eat and as your friends, we’re happy to accommodate your needs and wants. To a reasonable extent that is.”

“Wow, specs, I think that’s the most affection you ever expressed verbally,” Roman was baffled.

Upon Logan’s confused and off-put look, Roman quickly caught himself and clarified. “Sorry, I meant it as a thank you, Logan. I appreciate it. I’m just awkward, cause expressing honest affection without jokes? I don’t do that.”

“Now if this ain’t a mood,” Virgil muttered under his breath.

“Is it something specific you don’t like about the dish?” Logan started his investigation.

“Well… the tomatoes? I’m sorry, Patton, your cooking is wonderful but I can’t stand any kind of tomatoes at all. As a sauce they’re fine but if they’re still recognizable…”

Logan noted and Roman could practically see him taking notes in his head. “Anything else we should keep in mind for future reference? You said there was a lot so there has to be more.”

“Uhm, bananas I guess? If they’re not firm and almost still green, then that’s just disgusting mush to me.” At Logan’s understanding nod, Roman could feel a bit of his confidence returning, especially since no one at the table looked particularly off-put expect Remus. “And while spinach is fine, cream spinach is the stuff the devil shoves your face into.” Roman talked and talked, he hadn’t understated that it was a long list.

Finally, no new items came to his head and he waited fruitlessly for what he thought to be inevitable. The sneers, the judgment, the side jabs at his inability to swallow most foods without gagging. Except he was meet his Patton’s smile and understanding nods from Virgil and Dorian.

Only Remus had stayed silent and still through the whole ordeal. “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t know mom’s and dad’s thing affected you so much. I mean, I turned out fine but you’re messed up, you lizard.”

Roman felt a grin starting to spread on his face. Remus’ attempt at feelings always made him laugh. “Says the gremlin of the table.”

“Damn right, I am. And this gremlin is still hungry.”

Roman snorted. “Well, please, don’t stop on my account.”

Patton gladly handed Remus a second serving. “Roman,” he said then, “if you’re still hungry and that’s okay with you, you could try to push the tomatoes aside. I won’t be offended or anything just so you know.”

“Thanks, popstar. I’ll try.” And as he did Roman found that as soon as he picked out all the tomatoes and got them off his plate, Dorian wordlessly held out his plate for them, he liked the pasta just fine. And from then on every other meal Patton cooked for them due to the laminated list Logan printed out and placed in Patton’s cookbook.


End file.
